Hesitant glances
by poisongirl4
Summary: It takes a scare to get Randy to admit his feelings, but will he have the guts to act on them? SLASH. m/m sex Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton


The pain exploded through Cody's whole head as he felt his skin tear above his eye. He stumbled as he felt the thin trickle of crimson descend over his eye. His hands came up instantly to assess the damage as more and more hot liquid made its way down his face, in his eyes and nose, spilling over his lips and into his mouth. It was all he could do to regain his composure, realising he was still in the middle of his match he tried in vain to wipe some of the blood from his eyes and get in to position for Daivari to get the pin.

As he was rolled up he cursed himself for botching the move, cursing himself for letting this happen so soon. He had just been on Raw for one week and he was already split open, he knew it was just a dark match but he couldn't help the embarrassment and shame creeping into his mind as the referee counted the one, two, three.

Stumbling up the ramp, Cody managed to get the blood out of his eyes long enough to find the curtain, sighing as he made his way through and to the backstage area. He knew he'd need stitches and his head was throbbing, he could almost feel the blood pumping out of his head and down his sweat soaked torso, the sickly sweet metallic smell making him sick to his stomach and his head reel with nausea.

he was about to sit down on flight case when he was enveloped from behind by strong arms, that all too familiar scent of cologne and cigarettes reaching his nose and calming him even though he couldn't see who was behind him he knew exactly who was there. Cody sighed again, allowing himself to be eased down onto the flight case. Still no words were exchanged as the man made his way around to Cody's front, his big hand never leaving Cody's cooling skin, caressing over Cody's upper back and shoulder as he went, squeezing his neck slightly as he passed by.

Cody heard the gasp and tried to bring his hands up, tried once again to stem the flow of blood from above his eye, but there was no stopping it, all he succeeded in was spreading the rapidly congealing blood even further across his face and through his hair. He was stopped when those same familiar hands grabs his wrists cooing and shushing Cody as he kneeled down in front of him.

"You ok Codes??" Randy rumbled "you took a real nasty bump out there.....that's going to need stitches" he giggled trying to lighten the mood but not dropping Cody's wrists.  
"I'm fine Randy" Cody sighed dejectedly "I just need to get cleaned up I think" he said has he tried to stand, his head suddenly very light he stumbled yelping slightly as he was caught once again in those strong arms.  
"You're going straight to the medics station" Randy said has he hoisted Cody's arm around his neck and helped him walk gingerly down the corridor.

The medic was nowhere to be seen so Randy sat Cody down on one of the beds and gathered some sterile wipes to start cleaning Cody up. This was something he had done for himself many times and he set to work getting the thick of it off Cody's arms and chest, leaving his face until the blood had fully congealed, not wanting to open the cut up again when it was just starting to close. Cody whimpered a little but didn't say anything as Randy set to work.

"I'm ok Randy" Cody snapped still not opening his eyes "I don't need you looking after me!"  
"I know" Randy growled "now just shut up while I get it off your face....you're in a right mess here"  
"yeah well it's not my fault" Cody whined childishly. The last thing he wanted after all that embarrassment was everyone to think that he couldn't even look after himself backstage, there was already enough talk about him only being there because of his dad help and influence.  
"Yeah well" Randy sighed as he started to gently clean Cody's checks "guess that will teach you to keep your wits about you out there......you won't be doing that again" he giggled finally starting to get the crusting blood from Cody's eyes.  
"Look at me Codes" Randy whispered as he gently cleaned him with another fresh wipe.

Tentatively Cody blinked his eyes open, focusing slowly as he looked up at Randy who was smiling down at him, that small lopsided smile that he seemed to keep only for him. Randy's breath hitched as he saw those cerulean blue eyes framed so perfectly with Cody's sticky bright red blood. Randy's hand automatically came up to caress Cody's stained cheek, his thumb stroking his bottom lip gently as they both stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like a life time.

"Ok Cody, what's going on here?? Sorry I was so long, its busy busy busy here tonight" their moment was shattered and Randy looked away quickly as the medic entered the room and started busying around the pair. Pushing Randy backwards towards the door "come on Randy, give me some space to work, you know fine well the sooner I get him stitched up the better"

Randy growled slightly, suddenly very protective of the young man sat on the bed, but he stepped back giving the medic the space he needed to fix Cody up. As the medic worked Randy was becoming more and more agitated, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The soft little whimpers Cody was making as he was stitched were doing things to Randy that really shouldn't be happening, things that he really didn't want happening, not here, not ever.

Standing quickly, Randy announced very loudly that he was going for a cigarette and would be back soon.  
"You don't have to come back if you don't want too" Cody winced as another stitch was sown, taking Randy's harsh tone to be one of annoyance.  
"I just really need a smoke" Randy raked his hand through his hair "I'll be back real soon" he softened as he looked and Cody's bruised face before practically running out the room.

Outside in the cold night air Randy lit up a cigarette and leant back against the concrete of the arena wall, blowing thick plumes up into the inky starless sky he closed his eyes as he thought back to the boy in the medics room. The boy that he had known practically his whole life, who would have thought he would grow up to be such a stunner? Certainly not Randy! That fateful day two months ago when he and Cody had crossed paths again after so many years Randy had been taken aback, shocked with Cody's confidence and presence. Then there was that body, so lean and toned, those ice blue eyes that lit up whenever Randy cracked a joke or gave a little advice. It had been so easy with Cody, they had just slipped back into their friendly relationship they had from childhood, something that was obviously very easy for Cody and something that Randy found very difficult even with people he'd known a while. He'd promised Dusty that he would keep an eye on his boy while he was away, said that he wouldn't let anyone backstage take advantage of the nubile young body, something that Dusty was all too aware went on back there with the rookies. He smiled as he remembered Dusty's extravagant words  
"Randal mah boy, I want to watch that fine ass, don't let any of these animals get in there, you hear me??"  
He had promised Dusty that he would look out for Cody, but the thoughts he'd been having lately, especially after he had seen Cody showering last week were anything but innocent.

Randy groaned as he thought back to last week's show, walking back into the locker room after his main event match, sweaty and sore he had just stripped and walked straight into the showers, not expecting anyone to still be in there. He had stopped dead in his tracks when there at the back of the room he saw Cody, arms stretched over his head, shampooing his hair. The suds and water cascading down that tan lean body and over his cock, his huge cut cock glistening with the splash from the shower. Randy had gorpped wide eyed then fled, unable to get that image of Cody showering out of his head all week.

Finishing his cigarette Randy made his way back to the medics room, arriving just as they were finishing up, Cody's bruises all to visible now that all the blood had been cleaned away. He walked straight over ignoring the medics protests and cupped Cody's chin, the concern all the evident on his face  
"I'm fine, really" Cody giggled, obviously feeling the first effects of the pain meds.  
"I just need to get some sleep.......maybe I'll have a cool scar like yours" he said reaching up and tracing the all too obvious scar above Randy's right eye. Randy smiled down, enjoying Cody's intoxicated touches.

"Break it up you two" said the medic as he finished preparing a dressing for Cody's head and put a few pain meds into a small bottle.  
"You gonna be with him tonight?" the medic asked  
"why do you say that?!" Randy growled, his defences coming up immediately  
the medic chuckled "easy.....I didn't mean anything by it....it's just it's his first head injury and he's a little spaced from the meds" he motioned to the giggly boy on the bed.  
"Oh.......well" Randy softened "I guess I could take care of him tonight, he does seem a little......." he glanced at Cody who was now fascinated with one of Randy's buttons "yeah, I'll take him" he giggled.  
"Well you know the drill, no sleep straight away, lots of rest and I wouldn't give him too many of these" the medic said as he handed Randy the bottle of pills "I don't think he's had meds very often" he chuckled.

Cody seemed to calm down and sober up a little in the car, Randy kept looking over on the drive back to his hotel to make sure Cody wasn't falling asleep.  
"You don't have to do this you know" Cody spoke up "I don't want you or anyone else babying me"  
Randy shifted as he heard Cody speak, looking over Cody looked younger than ever despite his words. His hair was ruffled and his face flushed from the meds and it took all of Randy's strength to not reach over and touch Cody's face again.  
"I know Codes, but you really need someone with you tonight, these concussions can't be taken lightly. I had John with me for my first one, you really shouldn't be alone......" he said matter of facty "And anyway.....I want to" he let a small smile creep up the side of his face as he sped back to the hotel.

Cody looked around the plush hotel room, it was much nicer than the ones he and the other rookies were sharing, he set his small bag down on the couch waiting for Randy to bring in all his bag.  
"Nice huh?" Randy said noticing Cody staring as he shut and locked the door.  
"Yeah it's great, you stay in places like this all the time?"  
"pretty much.....you know how much I like my own space" he laughed a little nervously "so I may as well have a nice room since I'll be spending alot of time in it"  
Randy walked over to the mini bar to fix himself a drink, pouring a large scotch over ice  
"I'm going to run you a bath" he said sipping his drink "you need to rest up tonight, ok?"  
Cody didn't protest, he was tired and he was hurting, despite his earlier words he was actually pleased that Randy had taken him, the cut had shaken him up more than he would ever let on and he was glad he didn't have to be on his own in a shitty hotel room tonight. Randy took both their bags and put it in the only bedroom "there's only one bed....I hope you don't mind sharing" Randy wiggled his eyebrows noticing Cody's mood darken slightly "I promise to be a perfect gentleman" Randy joked. Cody smiled back as he slumped down on the couch "I'm sure you will be....you always were when we were younger" Cody smiled.

It wasn't until Randy was in the bathroom running Cody's bath that he realised what Cody was talking about, they had shared a bed before, more than once actually. He had totally forgotten about all the times when they were kids and their dads had left them all together in one room while they headed to the bar, the older ones keeping an eye on the younger. Randy couldn't believe that Cody could remember all that, he was only about six at the time. Randy smiled fondly remembering how cute Cody was back then, always getting into trouble. Those huge blue eyes and that adorable lisp always got him out of everything, especially where Randy was concerned.

"I'd forgotten about all of that" Randy confessed as he topped up his drink  
"forgot what?"  
"us sharing a bed so much when we were kids......you were so much trouble" Randy chuckled  
"I was not" Cody squeaked "I was totally cute back then and you loved me" the pain meds obviously kicking back in again  
"I'm really surprised you can remember all that Codes, you were real little back then"  
"I remember it all, even that time I got lost and you found me......my hero" He whispered mimicking his childish lisp. "Anyway" he continued in the same voice "I'm not so little now" a smirk creeping up one side of his face.  
"Wow Codes, you really are high" Randy giggled, raking his fingers over his bald head and pushing away from the counter  
"no more pain meds until the morning ok? Come on, let's get you in the bath"

Randy crossed the room quickly and helped Cody to his feet. Cody stumbled a little wrapping his arm around Randy's waist and snuggling into his shoulder  
"I'm sleepy" he slurred, clinging on to Randy's shirt  
"you gotta stay awake a few more hours Codes, just to make sure"  
"don't wanna" Cody pouted  
"yeah well, you have to"  
"you're going to have to do something to keep me up then" Cody smirked, his eyes glassy with the medication.  
Randy giggled, his pants tightening a little at Cody's brazen words  
"you really are trouble Cody Runnels, you know that right?? Now get in that bath while I find you something to wear"

Cody clung to Randy's shirt, trying to get his trousers off without falling over, he clumsily pulled his shirt over his head and rid himself of his boxers, slipping quickly into the steamy water. Randy groaned quietly as he watched the boy get totally naked before him and slip into the deep bath. He smiled to himself as Cody began to splash around in the water, lathering up a large sponge and thoroughly covering himself in suds while he hummed contently.

Randy busied himself in the large bedroom, rummaging through his suitcase he found his smallest pair of briefs and a t-shirt he hardly wore these days because it was too tight. He smiled to himself as he put the stroon contents of his suitcase back, he could hear Cody splashing about in the bathroom.  
"Gotta keep it together" he muttered taking a deep breath and heading back to the bathroom.

Randy gasped wide eyes as he pushed the bathroom door open, fully expecting Cody to still be enjoying himself in the tub. He brought the clothes in his hand up to cover his rapidly growing groin as he stood there speechless at the sight before him, his breath quickened and he could almost feel the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. There was Cody completely naked, olive skin glistening with fresh droplets of bath water, arms up over his head while he towel dried his hair, completely on show for Randy to take in.

Randy audibly gulped, he saw the smirk on Cody's face, those long lashes taunting him but his usual quick witted put downs abandoned him as his eyes trailed down the firm sparkling flesh. He saw Cody's muscles tense involuntarily as his intense gaze swept over the rippling lean body and to his utter horror and erotic delight, as his eyes settled on the long length between Cody's thighs he saw it twitch, pulsing to life under his blistering scrutiny.

He couldn't move, couldn't even think as he watched Cody's cock thicken and lengthen before his very eyes, pulsing gently against his thigh, the head getting pinker as it filled slowly with blood. Randy licked his suddenly very dry lips and then realising he'd been staring for what felt like an eternity he glanced up, instantly wishing that he hadn't, wishing that he had just fled like his brain was screaming at him to do.

The desire burning in Cody's sparkling half hooded eyes had an effect on Randy almost as dramatic as watching Cody slowly but surely get hard in front of him and he crushed the clothes in his hands, short nails digging into the soft material as he just stared into Cody's slightly amused eyes.

**Cody giggled, trailing his long fingers down his chest and over his defined abs  
"I'm sorry Randy" he breathed "you seem to have got me all worked up" feigning innocence, those ice blue eyes wide as he worried his bottom lip a little with his teeth.**

"**I...erm.....you.....well...." Randy spluttered  
"I brought you these" Randy thrust the crumpled clothes at Cody "I found my smallest pair.....but I guess you don't really need small do you" he rambled, just wishing that he could stop saying everything that was popping into his head.  
"I....yeah....ermm......I need a drink" Randy gasped as he hit the door frame in his rush to get out the bathroom and away from temptation.**

**Cody smirked to himself as he slipped into the clothes Randy had given him. "This was a turn up for the books" he thought to himself as he helped himself to some of Randy's deodorant. Cody had always thought that Randy's affection for him was purely on a brotherly scale, yeah he knew that it was a bit odd to be that tactile and protective. But if he was honest he liked the way Randy treated him, it made him feel special. He knew Randy didn't behave like that with anyone else and every time Randy's huge hand would come to rest on his neck, giving it a slight squeeze a jolt of electricity would shoot down Cody's spine and straight to his cock. But that was just something in Cody's head right? It wasn't something that was reciprocated by Randy was it?? For a start Randy was married.....and he was straight. Cody sighed, all this intense thinking about Randy had done nothing to quell the desire storming in his medicated brain or the blood pulsing through his half hard cock. **

**Pulling the shirt over his head and staring in the mirror Cody looked at himself sternly. Did Randy really want him?? It had certainly seemed that way a few minutes ago. Bringing the shirt up to his noise he took a sniff, that rich scent of cologne and a hint of cigarettes filled his senses. He closed his eyes remembering all the memories that this scent invoked. Taking a deep breath he left the bathroom, determined on finding out what was really going on with Randy.**

**Cody pushed the bathroom door open slowly, he sighed deeply as he regarded the figure sat nervously on the bed. Randy was sat perched on the edge, head hung, obviously staring into his glass of scotch as he swirled the contense around clinking the ice cubes together. His head was bowed and he sighed before looking up  
"Cody I........"  
"Randy I......" they both said in unison.**

**Randy giggled nervously raking his hand over his shorn head  
"what is it Codes? You go first"  
Cody crossed the room, his confidence faltering as he gazed at the dejected man before him suddenly unsure of what he was going to say, everything that he had worked out in the bathroom minutes before completely deserting him as he stared into those troubled pools.**

"**Look Randy.........I'm sorry" he started, Randy looked at him expectantly  
"I didn't mean to upset you......I was......I was just having some fun"  
"Oh" Randy's face fell.  
"Fun?"  
Cody frowned, he and Randy were close, over the years he felt like he could read Randy's subtle features better than most. But right now Randy was anything but subtle, Cody could practically feel the disappointment radiating off him. Stepping forward slowly, Cody eased himself between Randy's spread thighs  
"what are you doing?" Randy asked visibly tensing.  
"Hopefully not making the worst mistake of my life" Cody cooed as he lent down and captured Randy's lips in a soft kiss.**

**Randy froze, the lips gently caressing his own felt so smooth, so right and for a second Randy felt totally calm. His hands slipped subconsciously to Cody's face as he kissed back, his tongue snaking across the plump lips offering themselves to him, his half glass of scotch falling to the floor forgotten.**

"**Oh fuck" Randy broke the kiss pushing Cody back sharply.  
"Shit" Cody cursed under his breath, he had got it wrong, he had risked everything and now it was all ruined, Randy would never look at him again. As the tears began to pool in the corner of his eyes, Cody looked down into Randy's shocked eyes preparing for the beating he was sure he was about to get.**

**Cody flinched as Randy stood, taking a shaky step back.  
"woah" Randy hushed  
"Codes......I'm not going to hit you.......shit, I can't believe that you would think I would hit you" Randy whispered looking slightly hurt as his hand came up to caress Cody's exposed collar bone. Cody melted into the touch like he always did, he just couldn't help the effect Randy's strong hands had on him even when he was scared.  
"But......but you pushed me away" Cody stammered.  
"Cody" Randy sighed "we can't do this.....you know we can't do this"  
"why not??" Cody looked like he might cry again as Randy closed the gap between them and wrapped his arm around Cody's neck.**

"**For starters, you're totally high!" Randy giggled "you should see the size of your pupils! They're as big as saucers" he trailed his finger across Cody's sharp cheek bone "you're not thinking straight Cody.....I can't take advantage of that.......it just wouldn't be right" Randy said guiding them back to perch on the edge of the bed. Randy tried to control his breathing as he gazed into huge confused eyes, ebony lashes fluttering as he listened.**

"**Then there's your dad!" Randy said, suddenly looking really serious "I made a promise to look after you Codes, I can't betray his trust like that.......no matter how much I might want to"  
Cody's face lit up "you mean you do want too?? I didn't get it wrong?? Because I'm usually so good at that kind of thing" Cody babbled.  
"Cody!" Randy stopped him. "That's not the point.....I just.....I just can't ok?"**

**Cody's smirk returned full force, easing his hand down on to Randy's jean clad thigh as he hissed "oh come on Randy, I'm not some little kid anymore.....I think you've noticed that already" he wiggled his eyebrows, squeezing Randy's thigh slightly "my dad knows that all too well too.....you really think he wants me to be celibate? Because believe me Randy.......that is not going to happen!" Cody shot the terrified looking Randy a toothy grin.**

"**Cody...." Randy started, backing always slightly  
"just answer me this Randy. Do you want me like I want you??"  
"Codes......it's just not that simple"  
"Oh it is.....it really is that simple. Because you can have me you know? If you want me......I'm all yours tonight"  
"oh fuck" Randy groaned as Cody eased closer again. Pinching his nose he sighed "please Cody.....please don't do this"  
"just answer the question Randy. Do you want me tonight?" Cody growled his voice like black velvet.**

**Randy faltered, his eyes swept the toned semi clad body before him and he broke, he snapped, the need in his loins finally out weighing the voice screaming in his head telling him how wrong this all was.  
"Fuck yes" he whispered almost inaudibly.**

**Cody's grin widened, his cock twitched against his thigh. Randy Orton wanted him, he really wanted him and he was going to take full advantage of that fact tonight. Standing Cody straddled Randy's solid thighs, smiling down as he lent in to claim Randy's mouth in a needy kiss, this time much more confident of his actions. Randy's arms tentatively came to rest on Cody's hips, pulling him down further. Cody broke the kiss, grinding his half hard cock into Randy's body, reviling in the wonderful friction.**

"**oh fuck" Randy hissed as Cody continued to grind obscenely against him  
"that's exactly what I was thinking" Cody beamed, snaking his hand in between their bodies to palm Randy roughly through his jeans. Randy tensed loving the exquisite feelings coursing through his body, he could almost feel the electricity flowing through him and between them with every amazing touch.  
"Cody stop!" Randy yelped but Cody ignored him "Cody please stop!!" he tried again. This time Cody pulled back from his spot sucking on Randy's collar bone and looked at him quizzically "what's wrong?" he asked.**

"**Nothing.....nothing's wrong" Randy sighed kissing Cody gently on the lips "it's just........it's ........fuck......it's just a little fast ok" his gaze dropping at the hushed admission. Cody sat up slightly, leaning back and gently cupping Randy's chin, lifting his head up to gaze into those soulful eyes, seeing lust but slight apprehension there too.**

"**Randy? You have done this before.......right?" Cody asked hesitantly  
"erm.....well.....not exactly" Randy whispered  
"oh......wow.......erm" Cody brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck as the tension fizzled between them.  
"Look Codes.....I don't know what this is ok? I mean I'm married........and I'm straight! All I know is that I want you ok......." Randy stared deep into Cody making him gasp with the sheer intensity "will you show me?? Randy's hand found Cody's cheek again "will you show me what to do Cody?? To please you??" he whispered.**

**Cody blinked trying to process all the new information.  
"Shit" Randy cursed "I've blown it haven't I? Why would you want an armature...I'm sorry Cody.......fuck"  
Cody couldn't believe it, Randy Orton, his Randy, his super confident viper was sat in front of him doubting himself. How could Randy ever think that Cody wouldn't want him?? Cody's brow furrowed, he was unable to comprehend not wanting Randy especially when he was bearing his soul like this.**

**Settling himself fully in Randy's lap, Cody caressed his face slowly, thumb barely grazing the sharp cheek bone and plump bottom lip  
"damn Randy" Cody whispered "I'll always want you........always!" As he captured Randy's lips in a passionate kiss, trying to convey just how much he really wanted this.  
"and if you'll let me" Cody said, pulling back and resting their foreheads together "I'd love to show you.......show you everything" he punctuated every word, grinding his now straining groin against Randy's hard body.**

**Randy smiled a truly genuine smile as their lips met again in a slow languid kiss. Cody pushed Randy onto his back, encouraging him up the bed to settle in the soft pillows, never breaking the sweet kiss. Cody straddled Randy's hips, determined to really show Randy how incredible this could be. He couldn't believe he had been given this amazing opportunity, this incredible gift, to be Randy's first.**

**The slow burning kiss continued, the heat rising as they ground together, nails scraping down soft flesh as the desire grew within them both. Cody broke the kiss smiling down at Randy's flushed face "these have to go" he said, pulling at Randy's shirt and jeans. Sitting up he drew his shirt clumsily over his head and watched as Randy removed his before grabbing his jeans, pulling them down without undoing the fly, pausing only for Randy to lift his hips so Cody could get them all the way down, his thumbs grazing the soft flesh all the way to Randy's ankles. **

**Cody's eyes raked the beautiful body before him, his gaze settling on the huge length currently resting on Randy's taught abs.  
"damn" he hissed "and you said I was big!" Cody giggled.  
"Is that a blush??" gazing up at Randy he clearly saw the cheeks of the older man colour  
"oh this is going to be fun" Cody grinned, leaning in he took the tip of Randy's solid cock in his mouth, sucking it like a lolly pop.**

**Randy had his eyes screwed tight shut as Cody glanced up "look at me" Cody hummed around Randy's cock "look at me Randy.....I want you to see the best head you will ever get in your life" he giggled as he slurped. Randy slowly opened his eyes, whimpering slightly as he locked eyes with Cody, the desire in those azure depths almost too much for him as he watched Cody slowly sink down his entire length burying his nose in Randy's smooth groin. Randy bucked up, hands fisting into the sheets, Cody just relaxed his throat and took all of Randy as he thrashed and moaned. Slurping obscenely Cody allowed some drool to escape his mouth and dribble down Randy's pulsing shaft before sucking it back up and gently bobbing, the throbbing tip of Randy's dick slipping in and out of Cody's tight heat.**

**Randy finally found his voice, fisting his hand into Cody's short hair he all but whimpered "oh my fucking god Cody" his shocked eyes revealing so much more than words ever could. Cody let Randy's cock go with a sloppy pop, slurping the drool off the tip he licked his lips "mmmmmmmmm.......you taste so damn good" he smiled.  
"good, aren't I??" he purred as he made his way back up Randy's tensed body, stopping briefly to dip his tongue in Randy's navel, lapping gently at the silky skin before returning to Randy's slightly amused face. Kissing him gently he allowed Randy to taste himself on his tongue.**

"**Seasoned pro I take it??  
"You calling me a slut??" Cody's grin betraying his harsh sounding words.  
"Not at all Codes.....but damn do you know what you're doing down there!"  
"Oh baby...." Cody started sounding smug "you haven't seen anything yet!" he said as he jumped off the bed, his cock slapping off his chiselled abs as he bounced across the room.**

**Randy watched Cody intently as he minced across the room completely comfortable in all his naked glory. "Wow" Randy thought to himself, was this really his Cody? His cute, shy, lispy Cody? The boy he had always protected from the other kids backstage as a child? Randy bit is bottom lip as he watched Cody crouch down, the muscles in his back rippling and tensing. Cody looked back at him over his shoulder, fluttering those ebony lashes seductively before shooting him a toothy grin. Yep, that was his Cody, this beautiful creature, this sexual being, this man before him was his Cody. Randy had been so caught up in protecting him, shielding him that he hadn't noticed him blossoming into the fine young specimen before him. A fact that had obviously not gone unnoticed by Cody himself, not after that display.**

**It was then that Randy realised that all this time he had been worried about nothing, all this time he had been consumed with thinking that these feelings towards Cody were wrong that he hadn't even seen Cody turning into the amazing, confident and sexy man standing completely naked before him.  
"What?" Cody asked "you're staring.......with a really weird look on your face" he giggled as he jumped back on the bed, lube in hand.**

"**I was just looking at you.....thinking" Randy started, pulling Cody into a slow sensual kiss "my how you've grown" he joked  
"you better believe it daddy" Cody chirped, pushing his groin into Randy's thigh. Randy groaned "please Cody, don't mention daddy......not now....not after everything we just talked about!"  
"Oh come on, you love it" Cody ground against him spreading a thin trail of precome across Randy's thigh  
"So are you going to fuck me or not??" Cody giggled. Randy's eyes darkened at Cody's brazen words, he growled low in his chest as he dragged the giggling boy towards him, his huge arms encircling him, holding him tight as Cody hooked a leg over Randy's thigh, pushing their straining groins together, their soft tips rubbing over one another. Slick with precome, slip sliding between their bodies. **

**Randy slipped a hand down grasping both his and Cody's hard cocks, pushing them together closer, the added friction causing Cody to moan as the both fucked Randy's fist. Cody was nipping and biting at Randy's neck, working his way from sucking Randy's lobe kissing his way down to Randy's damaged collar bone, he clamped down lapping gently at the reddened flesh. Randy bucked against him yelping and groaning as Cody worked his magic on Randy's overly sensitive neck.**

**Randy was coming apart in front of Cody's very eyes, never had he felt anything as intense or over powering before "Cody" he breathed "I need you"  
as the breathy request left his mouth Randy knew it was the truth, Randy did need him, he needed to be inside Cody more than he had ever needed anything before. **

**Cody pulled away, staring Randy right in the eye as he popped the cap on the lube and generously coated his fingers before reaching around to tease at his opening. He gasped as he breached his tight ring with the first finger, working slowly to the second knuckle, coating his velvet walls with lube. Randy was confused for a second before he saw Cody's face crumple with pleasure and concentration. His cock twitched between them as he realised what Cody was doing to himself.**

"**Can I..........can I help??" Randy whispered nervously, his apprehension coming back full force.  
"You wanna help me out?" Cody drawled.  
"If you'll show me" Randy hissed capturing Cody's lips in a sweet kiss.  
Cody groaned into the kiss, the whole situation, all the intense stimuli over whelming him. Breaking the kiss he brought Randy's hand up to his lips and slowly but surely sucked each one into his mouth. Randy stared, captivated as he watched Cody coat each digit with saliva before guiding his hand behind him to cup his ass.  
"You sure?" Cody asked, seeing the concerned look in Randy's steely blue eyes.  
"Completely!" Randy answered, squeezing Cody's firm cheek, kneading the flesh slightly.  
"It's just..........." Randy looked away  
"what?" Cody reached out and touched his cheek  
"I don't want to hurt you"  
"you won't" Cody smiled "you won't Randy.....I promise" he whispered right into Randy's ear as he gently guided Randy's fingers to his puckered entrance.**

"**Gently now" he whispered "just ease in" he held his breath as Randy tentatively eased his index finger into Cody's already slick heat. Letting the breath out in a deep sigh Cody smiled into Randy's worried eyes and kissed his pouting lips softly.  
"You're doing great" he cooed "now just a little further" he encouraged as he pushed Randy's hand forcing his finger all the way to the second knuckle.**

**Cody groaned, his eyes fluttering as he felt Randy's thick finger stretching him  
"ok.....now ease out......then back in.......fuck me with your finger Randy" he breathed, his blunt nails digging into Randy's broad shoulders as he set up a slow rhythm.  
"Mmmmm yeah Randy.....that's it baby" Cody cooed.  
"Now I want two fingers, slowly add a second......come one, give it to me" he hissed, pushing back on Randy's fingers.**

**Randy eased out and then back in with two, his huge fingers feeling like so much more. Cody hissed as he felt that all too familiar burn.  
"You ok?" Randy panicked pulling back slightly  
"oh fuck don't stop....please don't stop!" Cody pleased pushing down hard on Randy's fingers as he adjusted to the large intrusion.  
"Shit Randy.........fuck yes......that's it" Cody panted, pushing forward to rub his neglected cock on Randy's thigh hissing at the glorious friction, panting he tried to focus back on Randy.**

"**Ok, I want you to curl your fingers towards you.....yeah just like that.....a little deeper" Cody rested his forehead in the crook of Randy's neck as Randy felt around his tight heat.  
"Slightly further....oh fuck yes Randy.....that's it......right there......keep pressing right there!" Cody cried out his nails digging hard into Randy's fleshy shoulders. Randy pulled him close with his free hand  
"is that it baby?? Huh? Is that the way you like it Codes? Randy hissed gaining confidence with every delightful moan and pant uttered from Cody's sinful mouth.**

**Cody arched his entire body tensing against Randy, convulsing almost as Randy hit the sweet spot inside him dead on, over and over.  
"You sure you've never done this before??" Cody managed to pant out "you're a natural!" he reached back, feeling the spot where Randy's fingers were pleasuring him, he eased one of his own in groaning loudly at the added burn "fuck.....that's so good Randy!"**

**Pulling off Randy's fingers with a frustrated moan Cody lay on his back, legs spread wide in the most provocative way.  
"Enough Randy......fuck me now" he demanded as he pulled Randy on top of him. They stilled for a moment, the electricity fizzing between them as two sets of lust filled eyes locked. Sweet smiles were exchanged as Cody gently manoeuvred Randy into place. He threw one leg over Randy's shoulder, the other around his waist as he guided his dripping cock into his own willing heat.**

**As the tip of Randy's solid member penetrated Cody's tight ring of muscle they both gasped, the intensity and intimacy of the whole act getting to both of them.  
"Cody" Randy whispered as he leant down to capture Cody's kiss swollen lips once more.**

**Randy pushed forward, Cody's body accepting all of him until he was ball deep in the hot body below him  
"you ok?" he whispered, looking down and seeing the hint of pain in Cody's sparkling eyes.  
"More than ok Randy, please just move......please"**

**Randy eased out until only his tip was inside then he snapped back. Cody yelped, totally taken by surprise, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Growling he wrapped his legs tight around Randy's taught waist and with a quick snap he repeated Randy's action before pulling him down, latching on to his damaged collar bone and sucking hard as Randy began to fuck him through the mattress.**

**Flesh slapped against sweaty flesh as their pace increased. Cody yelped and whimpered as Randy practically fucked the life out of him, the huge expanse of hard flesh taught and rippling above him almost sending him over the edge. Randy slowed the pace, trying desperately to calm his breathing and prolong the experience for them both. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, his thrusts slowing, becoming deeper and more precise. The exquisite heat and tightness inside Cody was far too good to give up so quickly.**

**Opening his eyes Randy came face to face with brilliant ice blue regarding him with a knowing and appreciative smile  
"too much?" Cody whispered, rolling his hips into Randy's deep thrusts.  
"a little" Randy panted "just wanna keep this going" he grinned down capturing Cody's lips in a slow sensual kiss to match his thrusts  
"kneel up for me" Cody whispered "yeah, sit up straight"  
the lust clouding Cody's eyes was so captivating that Randy would have happily followed Cody to the ends of the earth just to see it again.**

**Sitting up Randy tossed Cody's legs over his shoulders, raking his nails down his chest and abs adoring the way Cody arched into the harsh touch whimpering as small welts appeared in their wake.  
"Shit Randy" Cody panted, fisting his hands in the sheets "now just angle your hips up slightly for me will you baby?" Randy looked a little confused but did it anyway, continuing his tortuously slow pace, each thrust ball deep.**

"**Oh fuck Randy......shit yeah.......that's it baby, right there!" Cody screamed as he arched up and grabbed Randy's shoulders, wrapping his arms tight around Randy's neck. Their eyes locked and pure lust washed over them as Randy picked up the pace, hitting Cody's sweet spot with his throbbing tip with every snapped thrust.**

**Cody whimpered and writhed beneath Randy, his whole body tense, muscles ripping under his glistening olive skin. Reaching down he grabbed his neglected cock, fisting it harshly with Randy's frantic thrusts.**

**Randy looked down as the all too familiar coil began to tighten in his tummy. The sight below making him pant with need, his Cody in the throes of passion, complete uninhibited lust. His sparkling skin glowing in the dim night, icy eyes glowing bright, flushed pink lips caught between gap teeth.**

"**Mine" Randy snarled as he swatted Cody's hand away from his leaking cock practically doubling Cody's pace. Touching Cody the way he himself liked to be touched Randy brought Cody to completion. Cody's whole body going rigid as he hurtled into a helacious orgasm. Convulsing as stream after stream of hot come splashed down onto his abs and Randy's hand. He collapsed boneless, gazing up at Randy with a thoroughly satisfied smile.**

"**Come for me Randy" Cody whispered, voice hoarse and husky with sin "come on me"  
"yeah?" Randy nodded, never faltering from his frantic pace.  
"Yeah" Cody purred, stretching out like a cat below him.  
"fuck" Randy panted as he pulled out of Cody's slick heat, fisting his cock a few times before screaming Cody's name as his hot release splashed down onto Cody's chest and neck.**

**Hunched over Cody's thoroughly marked body, he milked the last of his mind shattering orgasm over Cody's spent cock before collapsing beside him, drawing Cody too him.  
"Shit Codes" was all he could pant out as they lay there riding out the last twitches of their amazing orgasms.  
"Damn good, aren't I?" Cody smirked once he had gotten his breath back. Randy turned his head smiling "smug too" he winked.  
"And I've got so much more to show you" Cody giggled  
"so there'll be a next time, will there?"  
"Oh you know there is no way you can resist this ass" Cody said grabbing Randy's hand and dragging it over his hips to rest on his ass.  
You're still high!" Randy giggled, giving Cody's pert ass a squeeze.  
"Maybe a little" Cody agreed "but it still doesn't change the fact that I was right!........" Randy raised his eyebrows for Cody to continue "you totally want me!"  
Randy giggled pulling Cody in tight and cupping his cheek  
"you will be the death of me Cody Runnels.....you really will"**


End file.
